The Devil in I
by XxPsychosocialxX
Summary: Miles Upshur's best friend Vanessa Taylor goes to help him at the asylum when he goes to investigate because of Waylon's e-mail.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:** Save Miles

 **AN** : I just found outlast and played it (it wasn't even scary -_- but I loved it) and this is my first try at writing a fic! Please be nice.

* * *

It had been exactly two hours since Miles had called Vanessa. His words still ran through her mind and she was stressed. How could he do this? Run off to such a dangerous place all on his own? Vanessa had done much more research on Murkoff than him, but he insisted breaking and entering wasn't lady like and didn't suit her.

As she looked out her window, she saw clouds rolling in. Tonight was the worst night Miles could have chose. It was going to storm. She pulled the clip from her hair and her dark mahogany locks fell down her slender back. Her dark hair complimented her pale skin, icey blue eyes and dark make up. She always wore perfect black winged eyeliner and dark red eyeshadow wherever she went. It complimented her black coat jacket and pencil skirt with pantyhose underneath.

"I have to help him." She whispered to herself. She could see lightening striking in the distance. So she pulled her hair back up in a bun, put on her heels and her camera, and walked out the door where she found her black Porsche convertible waiting for her, but she pulled up the roof because it was storming. Once inside she turned up the radio where her favorite CD was already playing her favorite song Psychosocial by Slipknot. That song always made her want to drive fast, and she needed to drive fast to save Miles.

She felt her heart beat faster when she saw the dark ominous asylum building. There were lots of military trucks parked in front of it, along with Miles's jeep. A quick look in the jeep said Mies was already inside so she snuck toward the gates. She could hear people screaming inside. Just as she suspected. Everyone here was beyond crazy. It was the engine.

She opened the front doors and then she was inside…


	2. Chapter 1: A Very Angery Man

**AN** : Thanks Danni for helping me proof read & edit this one! This chapter is a lot longer I hope you guys like it.

* * *

When she entered the asylum she covered her mouth in a gasp. There was blood and bodies everywhere! Horrorfied she almost droped her camera , but she didn't. Vanessa walked forward quietly doing her best to avoid the blood in her best shoes. They were super expensive and she couldn't let them get dirty. She knew she shouldn't have let miles go here. It was disgusting. BHut she had to admit that thinking of his all covered in blood was nice….

All of the suddenl she heard a big bang come from upstairs! She stepped back…. Afraid… But then she heard a loud voice. "Who is there?" It growled deep. Vanessa locked up to the balcony and saw a terrible man! He had no nose or lips and there was blood all over his angry face. She knew sge had to run from him or he would kill her like the reast. So she ran as fast as she could bt still dodged the puddles of blood. Loud sounds like crashing came from behind her and she knew she was in trouble. The big man was chasing her angry! But why? It was a mysteries. With the blood on him she guessed he was killing people and now he was going to kill her! She ran down the stairs without taking time to read the signs but it was getting so dark so she knew this must be the way to the basement.

One she was in the dark, she used her camera to see. She could still hear the large guy coming after her in this small space. How didn't he fit in here? There wasn't time to ask questions. She just kept running. Just as she went around a corner she heard anogther voice and she almost screamed. Buit she had to keep quiet or there would be two chasing her. But once she found the small window in the wall she noticed there was water all over the floor! She couldn't go there! It would be loud splashing and her shoes would get dirtier. So she nelt down and put a hand over her mouth.

"Little Miss Pig…." She herd the huge man growl again and she felt so angry. Why was he calling her a pig? Was she fat? "I am not!" She yelled without thinking and the chains came closer. She could see his face on her camera. It was so gross. But she didn't have time to tell him how gross he was because she picked her up by her neck! She screamed and kicked her legs trying to get away but he was too strong! But then… Something really weird happened… The big man stopped and stared at her quietly. "What do you want? Let me go!" She creied and sniffled. She didn't want to die… Not before finding miles. The look on Chris's face changed a little. He looked kind of embarrassed and not angry. He grumbled shyly and put her down and then walked away.

Vanessa was so confused! Wasn't he supposed to kill her? "Where are you going?" She asked and walked after him. But he didn't answer. "Tell me!" "I am going to look for my little pig" He finally replied. "There are no pigs here there are only people here." He was so confusing. "I know that. I am looking for a someone I call little pig. I have to contain it." "Oh…" She replied and then she remembered Miles! "I am looking for someone too! I have to go find him!" She exclaimed. "I could help you. I could be your body guard in this terrible place." Chris said and looked down at her. He was pretty big and strong and she was really small and thin so she could use his help. "That would be great!" Then they walked together and Chris kept her safe.


End file.
